Comforted Silence
by sakurawolf23
Summary: Sakura has a tummy ache but refuse to tell anybody. (I know sucky summary, just read it. Please?)
1. Chapter 1

Hello helo there. Sakurawolf23 here! This is another fanfiction but its based off the anime Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-Kun, and I absolutely love the pairing Sakura x Nozaki(even though Nozaki doesnt realize it yet.)

Sakura's POV

' _Oww.'_ I think as I clutch my tummy. I don't know why but its been hurting ever since lunch. ''Sakura!'' Seo yelss as she runs towards me. I whimper slightly as she hugs me. ''Whats wrong?'' she asked looking concerned. ''N-nothing, just squezzed a bit too tight.'' I replied as i forced a smile. When in truth I just wanted to curl up and cry. ''Oh, gomen.'' Seo says, smiling sheeplishly.

After school me, Nozaki, and Mikorin were standing in front of the school, getting ready to go to Nozaki's house. _'Not sure how but it seems as if my tummy ache had gotten worse.'_ ''Sakura, are you okay?'' Mikorin asks. I look in front of me to see Mikorin and Nozaki a couple of steps ahead of me and I hadn't even left the steps of the school yet. ''Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine.'' I said, trying to sound as normal as possible. ''Oh, well, I made the cake you lets go'' Nozaki said. I would be swoony and elated over the fact that my crush made me a cake for me, but my tummy was bent on making me suffer.

When we got to Nozaki's house I went to my usual place at the table and waited for my work. ''Here are some betas that I need you to do.'' Nozaki said as he handed me the papers. ''and I want you to fill in a few effects and highlights.'' he said as he handed Mikorin the papers that I had finished doing beta on yesterday. I work silently on my part of the work, while Nozaki and Mikorin talk with each other.

After 2 hours, Nozaki and Mikorin had finished their work, and I was still working on the last few of mine. I clamp my teeth and try not to focus on my stomach ache. Nozaki then claps his hands and goes in to the kitchen. He comes back later with 3 plates, each with a slice of cake. ''Since we are almost done, how about we have some cake?'' Nozaki says, as he puts a plate in front of me and Mikorin, with him immediately digging in, before sitting down his slice. ''What are you waiting for, Sakura? Dig in!'' Nozaki says, with a cheerful face. _'He looks so happy and it will probably make him dissapointed if I don't eat it.'_ I think as I lift a shaking spoon to my mouth. ''Mhmmm, taste really good.'' I complimented. ''Yeah, it does taste good!'' Mikorin says as he eats a second slice, that he had seemingly gotten without going to the kitchen. ''Thank you.'' Nozaki said, looking proud of himself.

Mikorin had decided to take the plates to the kitchen and wash them. _'Probably just going to go eat more cake in secret.''_ I turn around to get back to my unfinished work when the worst pain pang shot through me. It took everything I had not to scream out. Apparently the cake had made it worse. I don't want Nozaki or Mikorin to worry about me, so I take three deep breaths, while trying to be inconspicuous as possible, and then got back to work. ''Hey, my mom just texted me and I got to go home now.'' Mikorin said as he got his bag and went to the door. Nozaki followed and talked to him for a bit. I try to concentrate on my work but can't. I look at my hands, which were shaking horribly. I put them on my lap up under the table and try to keep back tears as pang after pang of pain shoots through me. I take several breaths to steady myself.

''Yeah, well, bye.'' Nozaki said as he closed the door and walked back to the living room. I raise my hands from under the table and try to get back to work. Just then the biggest one went through me. I screamed and accidently spilt ink all over the page I was doing. I lay down and curl up, whimpering loudly. ''Sakura! Sakura, are you all right?'' Nozaki asked, as he hurried to me, bent down, and inspected me. ''My tummy.'' I managed to whimper out. Nozaki nodded once before carefully picking me up and taking me to his room and gently set me down. He left, before coming back shortly, carring a thermometer, medicine, water, and a wet cloth. He pressed the wet cloth to my forehead and took my temperature.

''Don't have a fever.'' he mumbled as he looked at the thermometer. He then looks toward me. ''Sakura, I'm sorry. My cake must'vedid this to you.'' Nozaki said as he leaned me into a sitting postion and gave me some medicine with some water before letting me lay back down again. _'He looks really guilty right now.'_ I think as I watch Nozaki. ''No, no, its not your fault, it was hurting earlier at school today, then it became worse. I wasn't going to eat the cake, but you seemed so happy, so I ate it.'' I said sheeplishly. Nozaki stared at me for a bit, before sighing. '' You could've told me. I would've understand.'' Nozaki said, kneeling beside the bed and puting his head on the mattress. He looks back toward me. ''How do you feel now?'' He asks. ''The pain is now starting to go away. Arigato.'' I said smiling a bit. Nozaki smiled back before laying beside me, not touching me, just beside me. And we sat like that in comforted silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you reading my story!

Please Comment and review and if you have any other ideas as to what I should write next, I will be happy to write them for you.


End file.
